Right Kind of Wrong
by Lady Granger
Summary: D/Hr- Hermione didn't want to work with Draco. Draco didn't want to work with Hermione. But you don't always get what you want, do you?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the almighty HP goddess, J. K. Rowling. I am just a humble fan.

**Author's Note:** While I will try to keep the characters in canon, please consider that this IS a fan fiction… fiction being the key word in that compound. So if something seems a bit uncharacteristic, please don't kill me! Also, if you haven't read the HP books, you're 1.) crazy, 'cause they're the best books in the world and 2.) not going to understand the following story. 

The song "Right Kind of Wrong" by Leann Rimes, from the Coyote Ugly soundtrack, inspired this fic. I thought it was a very appropriate song to describe Hermione and Draco's relationship.

Chapter 1 

Well, being Head Girl was interesting. 

Hermione looked around her private bedroom, noting the inviting scarlet comforter on the bed and the various golden throwpillows on the chaise lounge. The desk in the corner had several sheets of parchment and three neatly placed quills lined up next to them. The house elves had placed her luggage at the foot of the armoire and chest of drawers. Everything was perfect.

Well, almost perfect.

When Hermione had received her Head Girl announcement letter over the summer, it mentioned that Terry Boot had been made Head Boy. She had been looking forward to collaborating with the intelligent Ravenclaw throughout their last year at Hogwarts. She had been so ecstatic—not only was her fear of Draco Malfoy being named Head Boy laid to rest, but she was also going to get to know someone outside of Gryffindor House.

Then she'd heard the news. Terry had been involved in a terrible Quidditch accident, and he needed serious medical attention. But, for some reason, his parents denounced any wizard healing techniques and medicine. Terry would have to recover in Muggle-style. 

And, according to Dumbledore, it would be several months before he would join Hogwarts again.

_That_, Hermione thought,_ that was the very moment I knew._

She just knew Dumbledore was going to tell her that Draco Malfoy would replace Terry. And she was right.

Fast forward two weeks, and now here she was. Just standing in the doorway to her private dorm, gazing at the furniture.

So far she hadn't had to face Malfoy. She'd gotten out of the train ride by pleading with McGonagall to let her ride with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, leaving him in an empty compartment. But she would have to sit with at dinner tonight. She looked at her watch.

Fifteen minutes and counting….


	2. Chapter 2

Draco glanced around his bedroom. He approvingly took in the Slytherin green comforter, silver pillows, and mahogany armoire, but generally thought the room was modest for as prominent student as himself.

Not that it mattered, of course. He'd just owl his father about the matter.

_Wait,_ he told himself,_ you're not allowed to going whining to Father. Be a man, damn it._

Lucius had been perturbed enough that Draco hadn't been the first pick for Head Boy, so Draco didn't need to go around asking for more than what he had. He would just have to rough it.

He kicked off his loafers and relaxed on the green armchair next to the window. As he looked over the landscape, he remembered the train ride to Hogwarts. Granger hadn't wanted to ride with him so badly that she actually pleaded to ride with her "friends".

He snorted. "Friends". _She might be an scholarly, intellectual sypcophant, but she knew nothing on how to pick friends,_ he thought bitterly. _Can't she see that they ignore her until they need her? Oh well. It'll be a lot of fun watching her squirm when they break her little Mudblood heart._

He glanced at the antique clock near the fireplace. The second hand read "Almost Dinnertime!" Great. He'd be stuck next to a prissy little Mudblood of a Gryffindor for at least an hour, and he wouldn't be able to tease her in the slightest. 

He mentally shrugged. He had all year to do that.

Suddenly, he frowned. Would he have to start referring to her as "Hermione"? That wouldn't do at all… He'd have to figure out a way to avoid her name altogether, except when talking directly to her alone. Hmm, alone. He was sure it would be an experience being alone in a common room with Miss Hermione Granger, a la _Taming of the Shrew_. 

Draco threw his head back in laughter at that thought. He was sure that Granger wouldn't think he knew anything of the Muggle world, much less about their favorite playwright. _Keep your friends close,_ his father's voice ran through his head,_ and your enemies closer._ Well, what better way to keep his enemies close than to learn their ways? He made a mental note to drop the Shakespearan bomb on Granger sometime that week.

He glanced at the clock again. "You'd Better Go to Dinner!"

Three minutes…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi again! Please forgive me if anyone is OOC for this chapter… or any future chapters… I think I'm losing interest in this fic, because I never seem to want to finish anything. But those lovely reviews serve as inspiration!

Speaking of reviews, FireGoddess ~~ The whole "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" thing was pure coincidence. Great minds think alike, eh? *giggles* Actually, that line wasn't even correct. It was supposed to be "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And know the difference between the two." *shrugs* Anyway, on with the chapter!

Hermione entered the Great Hall, admiring the lovely nighttime hue the sky had adopted for the opening banquet. She waved to Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors as she headed up to the main table. She took her place next to Professor McGonagall and scanned the crowd.

Harry and Ron were joking around, teasing Parvati and Lavender and yukking it up with Dean and Seamus. Ginny was chatting with Neville, and Neville seemed pleased  to be talking to her. Hermione felt a pang of some unrecognized emotion run through her. She so wanted to be with her friends. __

_This is what you've worked fo,r Hermione. Seven years of dedication. You'll be able to be with your friends later, but this is now._ She sighed and turned to recline in her seat just as Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall. Wonderful, that was all she needed. An hour sitting next to her best friend's sworn enemy. Even though she was sure he wouldn't do anything in front of Dumbledore, she didn't need the stress of any silent jabs and remarks.

Strangely enough, though, Malfoy sat down, nodded at her, then looked toward Dumbledore expectantly. After a few minutes, Dumbledore stood up, let the noise settle down, then began his routine speech about welcoming the students to a new year, reminding them that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden, and taking a silent moment to remember Voldemort's school-aged victims that were taken from the Hogwarts class at the end of the last school year.

Hermione looked in Harry's direction during that last part of Dumbledore's speech. He looked frightfully pale, but determined. She felt a sadness for her friend, but she knew he would pull through.

What really stunned Hermione was Malfoy. He actually bowed his head, no hidden sneer, and waited until the moment was over to join the rest of the school in sitting and eating. He was being unusually quiet, mumbling things like "Please pass the salt" or "Would you like a roll?" to Hermione and Professor Vector throughout the course of the meal.

The abnormality of it disturbed Hermione. Before she could stop herself, she said to him, "Are you feeling alright?"

Malfoy met her gaze, a slight surprise showing on his face. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" he replied before turning back to his food.

"You've just been so quiet and… polite tonight. It's not like you. Are you sick?" she asked him.

Malfoy slammed his fork down and turned to her. "Would you rather I was rude and trite all night, hmm? You'd rather me insult you in front of the whole school, letting them see how 'undeserving' I am of my position? Well, sorry to disappoint you Granger, but that's not going to happen." With that, he defiant shoved a forkful of food in his mouth before throwing his napkin on his plate and leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione, annoyed that he had taken her questions the wrong way, excused herself from the table and ran after him. 

Mid-run, she realized how the scene must have looked. _Draco Malfoy argues with Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy leaves quickly. Hermione Granger looks flushed, then excuses herself from the table to go run after Draco Malfoy. Oh how that must have looked to Harry and Ron,_ she thought, mentally berating herself over such foolishness. Well, she couldn't stop now. 

When she was out of the Great Hall, she slowed down and looked around for any sign of Malfoy. She figured he might have gone up to their common room. She automatically headed for the stairs, her mind trained on it's set goal. Once a Granger got started on something, a Granger finished it. And right now, she had started on a Malfoy.

With a deep breath, she gave the password and pushed open the portrait hole to the common room….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own these delicious characters… they're J.K. Rowling's toys. I'm just playing with them.

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while… I just haven't had any inspiration. And then ff.n was down for a while… But I re-read most of the half-started stories that I've uploaded so far and figured I should exercise my limited writing ability before school starts again.

Enjoy!

Right Kind of Wrong, Chapter 4 

Draco grinned, pleased with himself. 

He was sure he had shocked that little Know-It-All at dinner with his polite manners and his abrupt exit. When he'd reached the anteroom of the Great Hall, he'd glanced back. Sure enough, she was following him. At that, he'd picked up his pace a little and scrambled for their common room.

Now he was sitting comfortably in the green armchair, waiting for a certain frizzy-haired Gryffindor to come bursting through and taking residence in the scarlet armchair in front of him.

He didn't have to wait long.

Granger stumbled in and scanned the room. When she saw him sitting in his chair (now with a "brooding" expression plastered on his face), she seemed relieved. He glared in her direction, then went back to staring at the fire.

After a few minutes, Draco began to wonder if the glare went too far and scared her out of talking to him. 

Then, "Look, Malfoy, can we call a truce?"

Well, that startled him. Certainly not was he was expecting her to say. "What?"

She sighed, then said, "I said, can we call a truce? We're going to have to work together for this one year, and then we never have to see each other again. We'd have to put on a set of politeness and manners in front of the teachers and Dumbledore anyway, but I think it'd be a lot easier if we weren't cursing each other's guts underneath the 'pleases' and 'thank yous,' don't you think?" She looked at him expectantly.

He took a moment to mull that over. "Why, pray tell, should we do that? Why should a Malfoy be anything remotely amiable to a Mudblood like you?"

She didn't flinch at the insult. "Well, we're going to have to collaborate closely together during several times of the year. Animosity away from Dumbledore's watch could seriously affect our work together.  The last thing we need is for the teachers or the Headmaster to be upset because of OUR attitudes toward each other. Even though I'm sure your father would love to hear you've been deliciously malicious toward me, 'the Mudblood,' I'm sure he would be extremely put out to hear of a less-than-perfect performance from his only son. Am I correct?"

That made him mad. "You leave my father out of this," he growled. 

An emotion flickered through Granger's eyes. _Was that fear?_

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Anyway, do we have a deal?"

Draco turned his eyes into slits, making her squirm. "Just what would _I _get out of this little deal, Granger?" He licked his lips suggestively. 

He almost laughed aloud as she visibly paled. "I… uhm… I suppose I could owe you a favor?"

"Five favors."

"Three favors."

"Deal."

They shook hands on it, and Hermione left the dorm. _No doubt she's going to meet up with Potty and the Weasel…_

_Hmm. Three favors. Three wishes. _He smiled maliciously. _My very own Gryffindor genie. My wish is her command…_

**A/N**: Do you like? Do you like?? Where should I go with this? Oh, by the way, there's no more review limits or anything. They don't really affect whether or not I update… unless I'm suddenly inundated by them or something. Then I'd have an audience to please. But they're always welcome! *wink*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them. And I don't promise regular updates… Sorry. But reviews are always encouraging!

_What the hell was I thinking?? _Hermione flung herself at the nearest library table, earning a glare from Madam Pince as her flopping arm made a loud 'smack!' on the surface. _Did I actually agree to three favors for a _Malfoy_?? Argh, why am I stupid?_

If only she hadn't gotten flustered at Malfoy's sudden burst of anger over her comments. If only she hadn't been intimidated by his flirtatious innuendo. If only…

Suddenly, her mouth set in a determined line. She might have gotten herself into a potentially dangerous situation, but, by Gryffindor, she wasn't going to let a sniveling little ferret like Draco Malfoy pressure her into anything. Harmless little favors were all she owed him… Tutoring in Transfiguration and other such things. If he was going to be stupid enough to think she'd do something… lewd or otherwise unscrupulous just to maintain some outward semblance of peace between the Head Boy and Head Girl, he was going to be mightily disappointed.

Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts over her "Malfoy Mess" that she nearly missed Harry calling her name.

"Hermione, McGonagall sent me to get you. You're supposed to attend a staff meeting after the Feast."

After receiving a blank look, he continued, "Hermione, are you okay? What happened between you and Malfoy at dinner? Did he do something to you, 'cause I swear if he did…"

"No, no, Harry, I'm fine. I just had to talk to him about something, and he left before I could bring it up. I just didn't think at the time to put it off until later. Is the Feast almost over?"

Harry narrowed his eyes a little, sensing a brush-off on the Malfoy issue, but didn't push it any further. "Yeah, they're just finishing up. McGonagall said to meet her in her classroom when you're able."

"Thanks Harry. I'll stop by the common room before I go back to my dorm."

A few minutes later, she arrived outside the Transfiguration classroom. She was about to enter when she heard Malfoy's voice coming from within.

"So, Professor, are we going to be able to create passwords to common rooms and deduct points from the Houses on nightly patrols?"

"All will be explained in good time, Mr. Malfoy," came McGonagall's crisp reply. Hermione chose that moment to enter, gave a brief nod toward Malfoy and the other professors, and greeted her favorite teacher. 

"Hello, Professor McGonagall. I hope I haven't kept you waiting?"

"No, Miss Granger, you're right on time. We'll begin our meeting as soon as the Headmaster arrives."

Five minutes later, Albus Dumbledore entered. "Shall we begin?"

**Author's Notes: **Yay, first term meeting is about to begin! What privileges will the Head Boy and Head Girl receive? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Me love review!


End file.
